


As You Know

by veinsofblue



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veinsofblue/pseuds/veinsofblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey look at this guys, it’s one of them jukeboxes! It might be a bit rusty, but it looks like it might work!" hollered Ellis, hopping up and down with the stupidest grin on his face.</p><p>"For Christ’s sake Overalls, do you want the damn horde to come?" Nick yelled, exasperated.</p><p>"But Nick, there’s been no sign of zombies or anythin’ for the past four days! Can’t we have a bit of fun?"</p><p>Coach chuckled. “Give it a rest Nick, this town is empty – it’s literally a ghost town!”</p><p>"Yeah, and the only thing haunting it is your frown."</p><p>Everyone laughed at Rochelle’s joke but Nick. His frown only deepened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Know

"Hey look at this guys, it's one of them jukeboxes! It might be a bit rusty, but it looks like it might work!" hollered Ellis, hopping up and down with the stupidest grin on his face.

"For Christ's sake Overalls, do you want the damn horde to come?" Nick yelled, exasperated.

"But Nick, there's been no sign of zombies or anythin' for the past four days! Can't we have a bit of fun?"

Coach chuckled. "Give it a rest Nick, this town is empty – it's literally a ghost town!"

"Yeah, and the only thing haunting it is your frown."

Everyone laughed at Rochelle's joke but Nick. His frown only deepened.

"Fine, I give up. Do whatever you guys want. Just don't come cryin' to me when there's trouble or I'll only say 'I told you so'."

"Whooo! I'm gonna fix this baby up!" cried Ellis as he began tinkering with the jukebox.

Nick rolled his eyes and headed over to a ripped up but comfy enough looking booth and sat down.

"Well, I'm gonna go check out the convenience store across the street for food and supplies. Holler if there's any trouble."

"I'll go with you Coach. Gotta have someone to watch your back." Added Rochelle.

They both left and the door closed behind them with a soft thump.

Nick let out a sigh.

They had been moving for three days through a forest of some kind which thankfully wasn't as infested with zombies as the city before them had been. But then again, who even lived in the forest nowadays except hermits? So they had allowed themselves to take longer breaks in between and god, the cannibal jokes they cracked had almost driven him insane. Almost.

Glancing around for the first time, Nick found they were in a diner. He hadn't really paid close attention to the building they had entered except that it had been one of the least damaged buildings and the doors were still intact. Luckily, all the windows the diner had were boarded up – most likely from previous survivors, wherever they were now.

The diner was decorated like one of those old fashioned ones with black and white checker-tiled floors, a full countertop spanning the majority of the front with barstools and – loud music blared – oh, and a jukebox too.

"Niiiick! I fixed it!"

Ellis bounded over, full of unconstrained glee. God, his eyes were swarming with it.

"I know Overalls. What do you want? A medal? And I'm not deaf." Nick snarked.

"I know Nick, but speakin' of awards, did I ever tell you 'bout the time my buddy Keith an' I entered a science fair and won? Well, I reckon we still did though they never did announce it, but anyways, we decided to demonstrate it an' –"

"Ellis, I know we have time now, but I don't want to hear it."

Before Ellis could respond, the door slammed open – the only reason it still clung to the door frame was probably because of the wall behind it.

"Hey Ellis, did you fix the jukebox?!" Coach exclaimed.

He and Ro came in, each of them holding a large cardboard box.

"I did! I also found this box of records that we could play!"

Quicker than Nick could blink, the hick flew across to Rochelle and took the box from her hands, setting it down on a nearby table.

"Thanks sweetie." Ro smiled.

"No problem ma'am." Ellis matched her with a grin.

Nick's eyes narrowed. Does Ellis like her? Does she like him? It really wasn't his business but he couldn't help but be jealous of her. Wait, he was jealous of Rochelle?! What the hell? Of course not!

Before Nick’s thoughts delved any further, the jukebox once again blared to life. Only this time to Nick’s horror, Coach began singing and dancing which was quickly joined in by the other two.

He groaned.

Why was he stuck with these three again?

-

An hour had passed by yet there seemed to be no end to this form of torture for Nick. He wished there was alcohol for him to drown in, but he was informed there hadn't been any when Coach and Ro had went scavenging. Grumbling to himself, he didn't notice when Ellis walked up to him.

"Hey Nick!!"

"For the love of god Ellis!"

Nick glared at him as he willed his heart to stop trying to beat out of his chest.

"Would it kill you to be quieter?! Sheesh, you might as well have pounced on me with that screeching!"

Ellis's expression turned sly."Why Nick, I didn't know you felt that way."

Nick stiffened.

"Just kiddin'! I came over here to get you to join us, so c’mon, don’t be shy!”

Nick gave him a blank look.

“Kid, I don’t know what possessed you, but do I look like a clown to you? I am not going to join your group of circus freaks and perform.”

“Are you sure? Because –”

A new song started and Ellis’s face lit up.

“Oh man, this here is one of my favorite songs ever!”

To Nick’s disbelief, Ellis held his right hand in a loose fist up to his mouth as a pretend microphone and dramatically swung his left arm towards him.

No. Ellis was not going to sing to him.

Ellis started singing.

_~_

_“Waiting_

_I'm waiting for you in my dreamland_

_I'm talking about my heaven_

_Tell me that you'll be there”_

_~_

He was fuckin’ serenading him!

Groaning internally, Nick placed his head in his hands.

"Ellis I swear –"

Ellis grinned and continued as if Nick hadn't said a word.

That cheeky bastard!

_~_

_"Sailing_

_I'm sailing the course of the river_

_Leaving the way of my real world_

_Maybe you'll understand"_

_~_

Coach and Rochelle had taken notice by now and were grinning from ear to ear, cheering Ellis on. Nick looked up to tell them all to shut up, but had caught Ellis's eyes instead – he was practically shaking with mirth.

_~_

_"I feel the love_

_We're living inside our passion_

_I give you love_

_Open your heart_

_I feel the love_

_It's my real sensation_

_Open your heart_

_As you know”_

_~_

Ellis finished singing and mock bowed to Coach and Ro who pretended to swoon into Coach’s arms before they broke down laughing.

"So how'd you like that eh Nick?"

Ellis gave him a wink and chuckled at Nick's spluttering.

"I – I am going to punch you Overalls!"

“Love ya too Nick!”

“ELLIS!!”

**-**

**(END.)**

**Author's Note:**

> Bluh, so I made myself write at least 1000 words for this fic that has been gathering dust for forever on my laptop (you're welcome |D). This fic originally was supposed to have Ellis cajoling Nick into dancing with him too, but it was too damn hard (i was too damn lazy) to write so it ended up with only the serenading part (haha). Also the song this fic was inspired by is called 'Dreamland' by DJ Ross. Here's a [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_Dxd0keXyk) so have a listen.
> 
> Reblog [here](http://veinsofblue.tumblr.com/post/97001312712/as-you-know-hey-look-at-this-guys-its-one) on tumblr.


End file.
